Snakes Are Stupid
by PandaGreen
Summary: Darren says snakes are stupid, Evra wants to prove him wrong SLASH! BoyXBoy Dont read if you dont like! *Massive thank you to MihealandMail4ever!* I don't own any of these charcters.


Its three o'clock in the morning. The tent is dark, almost pitch black, The only source of light is a slowly burning candel. Two boys are lay ont the floor, top to toe. Both unable to sleep from the busy antics of the cirque du freak. The show had been a massive success, as if they'd expected anything less. Darren had been supplying the majority of the conversation up untill now. Threw out the day Evra hadn't let Darren help with any of the chores like usual, nor had he spoken to him. Darren had simply entered the tent to find a someone peeved Evra lay on the floor.

''If you say one more bloody fact about goddam spiders i'm going to shove this pillow were the sun don't shine!!!''.

''So your talking ot be again?''.

Evra said nothing.

''Did you know that spiders are invertebrates- ''.

''That means that dont have backbones, yes you already told me''.

''Well...uh...bet you didn't know that spiders aren't even insects!!!

''And you know what? I really couldn't care less!!!'' The young snake boy turned onto his side angerly, burning holes into the side of the tent with his eyes.

''Hey!.......Come on, why are you getting angry with me and why didn't you let me help you with anything today, Mr Crepsley had a go at me when he saw you feeding the wolfman alone, he thought i was being lazy again-''.

''You are lazy''.

''Yes but i would've helped! Why are you made at me?!?!

''You really don't know why?''.

''Well obiovously not or i'd have apologised!!!''.

''It was what you said this morning....you were talking about Madam Octa''.

Darren sat up now looking at Evra, he frowned trying to recall''.

''I was talking about trying some new tricks..then you talked about your snake and trying to train her...and then i laughed....oh''.

''Yes oh, what did you say after that Darren?''.

'I....i laughed and said....said that snakes were probally the stupidest animal on the planet''.

''Yes Darren, yes you did'' Evra sighed.

''But since when have you started listening to me? I mean when i said it i didn't think you know??? And i mean i wasn't refering to..well ....you know''.

''To me Darren? You weren't refering to me when you said it? Well who did you mean then, i may not be fully snake but it still hurts''.

Darren watched Evra, his face looked emotionless

''Evra....i...i'm really sorry, you know me, i talk without thinking. I'm constantly saying the wrong thing, i dont mean to hurt anybody.....You remember what i said to Truska that time? remeber how nervous i was around her?

Evra hated himself for it but as he remembered, a small grin spread on his face.'' Yeah....i remember...you asked if she could grow any other bodily hair to a obscene lenght and then you turned a lovely shade of red''.

The two boys smiled , now both really enjoying the memory. Darren spinned round so they lay side by side, their heads very close. Evra had never really been mad with Darren, he simply wanted to but his point across that Darrens mouth was much to big. He turned onto his back. They lay comfortably together again.

''So i'm forgiven?''.

''For now, so long as you dont put your foot in it again''.

''I think i can do that''.

Darren turned his head to watch Evra, something he enjoyed doing. His shiny hair, his scales sparkling in the dim light, His moon like eyes. He really was unique, an individual, just plain diffrent. Darren had always wanted to feel his scales, being best friends , he'd thought it werid to as. But at this current time and place, it felt kinda right.

He started at Evra's hand, slowly trailing up his arm. To Darren confinience Evra as wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Evra hadn't moved, he hadn't reacted in any way that would suggest he didn't want his best friend to touch him like that. Only his eyes moved to look at Darren.

Darren was to busy to notice , his eyes followed his fingers over Evra's body, tracing up and down his sides, across this stomach, up to his neck. Darren stopped. Had he gone to far? Did he look like he was caressing the older boys face? Did he care if thats what it looked like? Maybe...he even wanted to. Slowly his now tremblying finger made its way up, over Evra's perfectly clean nose. He hadn't realised it but Darren had circled Evra's lips about eight times now.

Just because Darren hadn't realised, didn't mean Evra hadn't. Darren happily continued to circle Evra's lips blissfulling unaware that a scaled hand was about to grap his own. As if a trance had been broken, Darren stopped. He knew it. He'd gone to far. His best friend thought he was some sick, werid, pervert. He best friend maybe thought he was gay? Queer? Twisted?.

Darrens motionless heart was in his mouth, it had stopped beating long ago but for some reason he felt as if it had turned to ice, he couldn't move. Evra slowly propped himself up onto his elbows, his eyes never leaving Darrens, Darrens locking themselves onto his. The two breathed heavly, inches away from each other. And then it happened. Evra closed the gap, Evra kissed Darren ,and for a split second Darren couldn't do anything think but stare at Evra's closed eye lids. Darren closed his eyes, Darren kissed Evra.

The two were kissing. Tasting each other, Darren's hands needing to touch Evra, needing to run up and down him chest, feeling every single scale. Evra rolled onto Darren, being ontop, being the domonant one. Darren didnt mind, he was now able to feel Evra's back, his hand going from his sholders down, lower. the two broke apart, gasping for air, breathing heavy. Grinning at the other.

''Still think snakes are stupid?''.


End file.
